Truth or Dare
by everycloudx
Summary: Rachel had always craved to be invited to the party of the year, however as her time finally arrives she doesn’t plan on a game of truth or dare ending with her being locked in a cupboard with none other than Noah Puckerman. Puckleberry.


Heylo Puckleberry 'shippers. A short (no more than three chapters) fiction that, by a couple of things mentioned within the fiction, is set after 'Hairography' however not very canon with anything that happened in 'Sectionals'. As only my second attempt at writing them, I really hope I haven't done as bad as I fear. Happy reading! :)

Truth or Dare

"And you're sure it doesn't contain any alcohol?"

Rachel wasn't prepared to take the chance of making a drunken fool out of herself, especially as this had been her first chance to attend the most-talked about event of the year. She would remain in the background in an attempt to simply sit back and observe what all the fuss was about. At least now she could announce to anyone that dared to call her a _loser_ that she been invited rather than desperately searching through the pictures on MySpace as she had done in previous years. So far it wasn't living up to her expectations, but she knew they had always been exceptionally high.

And it was still considerably early. Santana was still upstairs in her bedroom getting ready and she was adamant Brittney could be discovered in a similar location within the house. She glanced around the impressively large living room, catching sight of the numerous '_happy birthday_' banners and photographs of what could only be the cheerleader in various stages of her childhood.

Rachel promptly acknowledged the delayed nod in response to her previously asked question, and replied to older woman with a simple smile. She had to fix the information firmly into her mind; the pink punch was non-alcoholic and therefore would be her choice of drink for the duration of the night. After all she had no intention of embarrassing herself without the safety net that the school premises provided.

A second awkward silence erupted throughout the overly decorated room, and, as she heard the ringing of the doorbell, she couldn't help but release a mild sigh of relief. Part of her wished to rush up towards the door and throw her arms around the individual situated at the opposite side, however she managed to refrain herself and remain calmly stood by the breakfast bar.

Behind the door revealed Artie, Kurt and Mercedes, closely followed by Tina carrying what she had guessed must have been the presents from all four of them. Kurt was preoccupied with flattening his hair into its intended style, however the accompanying three shot their fellow first-timer a genuine welcoming smile. "Dreading this?" the wheelchair-bound teenager worried.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Rachel reassured. "After all we're all on the same team now. This party could finally put glee club _on the map_." The last few words had been carefully pronounced, each syllable being verbalised slowly to ensure that her words were processing into the belief of the sceptical four.

The group, almost reluctantly, headed inside and began adapting to the unusual surroundings. If they had been asked approximately a year ago they would have been adamant that being invited to Santana Lopez's notorious birthday party must have been a sick joke played by the cheerleaders or jocks, however now, despite the continuous panicking exchanges, they were sure things were different. The barrier between the various social groups had begun to break down, and the vast majority of the school couldn't be happier.

Almost an hour later the house completely contradicted the calm atmosphere. The music was blasting throughout the house, the alcohol levels of many of the guests who had arrived later became considerably high and Rachel was sure Santana's dress had changed at least three times in the last half an hour. However, the performer was forced to admit that she was enjoying herself and she hadn't consumed a single millilitre of alcohol to feel the joyful emotion rushing through her.

Although as she scanned the room, admittedly for a particular footballer she had a mild crush on, she came across his teammate, fellow glee club member, drunkenly throwing himself at any poor girl that happened to cross his path. Rachel simply rolled her eyes; typical Noah Puckerman. Her only encounter with him that particular night had been during his rush towards the improvised bar, and that had simply been a startling brushed shoulder.

Many of the cheerleaders and jocks had either chosen to continue the party in the back garden or had passed out on the sofa within the living room. Rachel soon realised that the only life remaining within the house had become the twelve members of the glee club, and it had been at that exact moment that she heard the three words she had hoped she would manage the entire night, and quite possibly her entire life, without hearing: "Truth or dare!"

Rachel muttered an uncharacteristic curse under her breath before rotating her head to witness the majority of the room cheer in excitement, while the remaining few feigned a similar emotion simply to fit in with the drunken group, although she had known them long enough to see through their somewhat convincing façade. "Who's up for being first?"

An empty alcopop bottle had been thrown to the floor as the group gathered uncomfortably into a questionable circle, a couple hiding within a miniature space to limit the chance of the bottle landing on them.

Finn reassuringly placed his hand across Rachel's as she focussed all of her attention towards the direction of the spinning bottle. "The rules of spin the bottle: what happens in this room stays in this room."

She laughed nervously. "Is it really that bad?"

"You really don't want to know the many things I've been reduced to by this game."

"Or maybe I---"

"Kurt!" the group cheered as the bottle came to a complete halt. "So, what will it be: truth or dare?"

"I fear that there may be less chance of me doing something I'll regret if I stick to truth."

Brittney and Santana simultaneously edged closer towards him with a small hint of seduction, their words also paired together as they responded with, "But tonight is all about doing things you know you will regret."

Kurt, mildly starled, replied, "Even so, I will stick to my previous decision."

"Your choice," Santana sighed. "If you had to choose anyone to sleep with in this room, who would it be?"

His heart was insisting he scream the truth, almost beating in a pattern that reflected his one true love; '_Finn_, _Finn_, _Finn_', however he wasn't sure, despite his alcohol intake, that the footballer was prepared for the truth and therefore the battle between his heart and his head ended with the familiar victory. "Brittney," he lied.

While Brittney smiled brightly, Santana, despite having guessed his true sexuality, looked slightly offended that he still hadn't chosen her and threw her frustration into spinning the bottle once again. "Puck!"

Puck smirked. "Do you even have to ask?"

Santana winked back at him, and found the perfect opportunity for revenge on both him and Kurt. "Seven minutes in heaven with Kurt!"

The pair looked horrified, frantically shaking their heads before glancing towards each other, looking horrified and shaking their heads once again. "He's a dude. Anyone but a dude!" he protested.

Quinn, who had been protectively holding onto Finn's shoulder ever since his earlier conversation with Rachel, felt the need to join in with the debate. "Rachel. Seven minutes, locked in the storeroom, with Rachel."

He had already backed out of one. There was no going back now.

Seven minutes. No escape. With Rachel Berry.


End file.
